


A museum, a suspect, a blanket and our favourite detectives

by ahotep100



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahotep100/pseuds/ahotep100
Summary: Fluffy phrack whimsy





	

**Author's Note:**

> This small sequence popped into my head during my New Year's celebration and I did not know what to do with it, so it got to stand on it's own.  
> The setting forced me to make a quick look into the history of different museums in Melbourne on Wikipedia. This might be somewhat inaccurate historically since it is all from Wikipedia.

A series of robberies had shaken the museum world of Melbourne for the last couple of weeks and the Commissioner had ordered, what he called, the best police men to look into the case. When Phryne heard that, she invited herself to Jack's watch at the National Museum of Victoria. Jack knew he couldn't refuse if he wanted to. And it would be nice to have someone around, he thought. Maybe it would keep him awake. Phryne also brought a big picnic basket full of different food Mr Butler had cooked for the occasion. A treat Jack definitely didn't want to miss.

They had sat down on the floor of one of the balconies in the biggest exhibition hall. From up there, they had a perfect view of the entire hall. It was getting rather chilly inside the room and Phryne pulled one of the two blankets she had brought along with the picnic basket around herself.

"Are you cold?" Jack asked gently.

"A little", Phryne answered thinking, that this might be her best chance at getting closer to Jack physically. "Care to share the blanket with me? I might be warmer that way."

Jack swallowed as she unwrapped the blanket, inviting him in. This wasn't the first time she did something like that and it always made him rather uncomfortable. He did really want to accept the offer, but what would come of it? He knew that if he gave into her the way he wanted to, she would probably smash his heart into thousands of pieces when he left him after one steamy night of passion. If there was only some way to compromise... He grabbed the corner of the blanket closest to himself and pulled it up on his right knee that was closest to her.

"Better?" he asked carefully and was rewarded with one of her beautiful smiles.

"Yes", Phryne said. A little disappointed, but she knew Jack all too well by now. She knew the covering of his knee with her blanket was a big step for him.

 

* * *

 

Jack woke the next morning when the morning sunlight stuck him straight in the eyes. He blinked a few times, to be sure he would be awake for real. He was sitting with his back against a column. His neck and back felt stiff from the uncomfortable sleeping position and his right leg had completely gone numb. He looked down and realized that Phryne was using it as a pillow. He smiled and sighed, feeling content. He stretched out his hand and carefully stroked it through her raven curls. It was softer than he had dared to imagine. She hummed lightly at the touch. He wondered how often someone of her lovers stroked her like this. How much did she let them touch her? No! Thinking about her lovers would do him no good. He needed to be able to shake his leg to feel it again, but how could he do so, without waking Phryne? He didn't want to place her head on the cold, hard floor. Looking around, his eyes fell to the second, smaller blanket Phryne had brought. Careful not to make any big movements, he stretched out and just managed to reach the blanket and pull it towards him. He folded it until it looked like a square and put it down on the floor beside Phryne. Slowly and carefully, he managed to move Phryne's head from his leg to the blanket-pillow beside it. He felt an immediate rush of blood into the leg that had been numb, closing his eyes hard at the uncomfortable feeling. He realized the only way to make it better was to stand and shake it. He took hold of the pillar and pushed himself up. However, the numb leg gave way and he fell to the floor, landing almost entirely on top of Phryne.

Phryne was awaken by a sudden weight falling down upon her. Looking up, she was met by Jack's concerned and uncomfortable face.

"Good morning Inspector!" she purred seductively and trapped his body in her arms before he could get away.

Her closeness, her smile, her scent and the sound of her raspy, newly awaken seductive voice was to much for Jack. He gave into his constant urge to kiss her immediately.


End file.
